


I Don't Need Wings To Help Me Fly

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [6]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sienna gets her shot... and takes it.





	I Don't Need Wings To Help Me Fly

\- “Sienna!”  
\- She’s almost laughing  
\- She’s beautiful like this  
\- Happy  
\- Amused  
\- “You were amazing...”  
\- She smirks  
\- “Were?”  
\- “Are...”  
\- She laughs then  
\- “Thanks Babe.”  
\- She pauses  
\- Walks in silence  
\- Tucking you into her side  
\- “You know, it was you...”  
\- She’s almost shy  
\- Softer than usual  
\- “You showed me faith... so much faith...”  
\- “Yeah, now look at you...”  
\- You can’t help laughing  
\- Nudge her gently  
\- “My badass got her damn belt.”  
\- “Yeah well, who needs wings when I have a whole angel on my shoulder...”  
\- You snort softly  
\- “God you’re cute when you get all poetic Sie’...”


End file.
